Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves
| image = | location = Europe| length = Encounter| designer = Loonz| date = | product number = Homemade| isbn = N/A| }} Overview Though not extremely common, traveling showman, musicians and dancers are an occurrence in the year 2000. They are usually treated warmly, but with caution due to their inherent short stays. This adventure could be used to introduce new PCs or NPCs to the party or as a random encounter while traveling. Approach The players encounter a traveling group of entertainers being harassed by a Russian cavalry patrol (12 appx.). They have separated the men (5) from the women (6) and seem to be preparing to march the men out into a near-by clearing. An officer and two others remain mounted while half of the remainder deal with the prisoners and the others loot the Wagons (two typical gypsy wagons and two ordinary buck boards loaded with boxes and tarps.) Their appears to have been the discovery of some alcohol from all the "whooping" going on. Refereeing Give the players the description of the situation (minus the location of the Russian sniper) and a diagram of the road and positions of the wagons, horses and riders. Count backwards from 15 at zero the first man is shot by the Russians. Followed by a large wail from the women and some scuffling as they are beaten to the ground. This should get the Players to react quickly, if not another man dies every 15 seconds the Players fail to react. If the Players do nothing while the men are executed it will eventually be followed by the Russians entertaining themselves with the women. If the Players commence fire at the soldiers from long range, on his first action the Russian officer will attempt to kill one of the women. The other Soldiers in the wagons will take cover. The Soldiers in the field will attempt to kill the male prisoners before taking cover (rather than leave them alive behind them). If the players are able distract the Cavalry (gunning an engine, firing a shot, yelling out etc.), alerted to local presence they will pause killing the men rather than possibly reveal their location. If the players purposely get the Cavalry's attention, the Russian officer will feign cooperation and attempt to kill the gypsy women before the players close the ground between them. NPCs Russian Cavalry Note: The Russians are mounted on horses, or in an armored vehicle (BMP-3 or BTR-80) if you want to give your players access to a Russian vehicle. Gypsies 5 men and 6 women all Green unless the situation dictates otherwise. Alternatives and Variants :For setting this encounter in other parts of the world, replace the Russians with the appropriate military force (including NATO and other "friendly" troops). :The Russians haven't caught up to the Gypsies yet and don't until a meeting between the Gypsies and the Players occurs. :The Players arrive too late and the "entertainment" has begun. :The Gypsies are not what they appear, they are (or are in part) an intelligence engine of one side or another, CIA, DIA, MOSSAD, KGB, GRU etc. :Cargo in the wagons could be alcohol, recreational drugs, electronic parts, medicine, weapons, ammo, fuel etc. :The Cavalry are actually rebels freeing the women from the loyalist scoundrels...(does it appear so?) Referances Source Site Category:Homemade Modules